


Mine

by CrabOfDoom



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Intersex, M/M, Other, PWP, sexual fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrabOfDoom/pseuds/CrabOfDoom
Summary: Ravus is a prince without a country, and finds himself outranked in the Niflheim army by a not-entirely-domesticated soldier with many hallmarks of a Zegnautus lab experiment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie: this is 100% plot-free, crossover-reveling, self-indulgent smut. Weirdly, though, at the point it's set, it's not an AU. I haven't really thought this far ahead, but Ravus and Safay are about 20 & 22 here, respectively. Contains minor canon character background, but dunno if that counts as spoilers. It's all available info in Kingsglaive.
> 
> This... thing assumes the reader is familiar with the pre-production trivia nugget that one of the Niflheim ships is named after a general who was originally going to make an in-game cameo but ultimately did not: one General Safay Roth. Since I will put Sephiroth in practically anything, this is like an open invitation. And since this never came to any real definition in-game (Safay could've been fully female, for all we know,) it's a great opportunity to use the androgynous/intersexed re-formed Seph that wasn't used in VII's final script, and no one can say it's wrong. Thanks, Square!
> 
> Plus, Ravus just deserves a life that doesn't... well, he deserves a life. I think if you're here, we can agree on that much.

He sat up and folded his arms atop his raised knees. His superior closed the small distance between them with much the same grace and fluidity of a coeurl stalking prey. The general forced Ravus to move his arms, as Safay straddled his knees and rested a mere fraction of his weight on them. The usual impassive neutrality on Safay's long, heart-shaped face was replaced by a smile that barely curved his lips. In Ravus' experience, however, his superior may as well have been beaming. Sea green eyes looked down at the prince with a bright, pale blue glow, with feline pupils expanded wide in the low light and the catharsis of a good, strenuous spar.

Ravus rested his hands between his, and consequently Safay's legs, and looked up at his superior officer with a grin equally slight and illuminating.

"What _are_ you?" Ravus asked quietly. Safay's eyes were enthralling; the ankle-length silver hair that hung braided down his spine, with locks threading through a collection of rings claimed from fallen adversaries was luxurious; the softness of his skin, taut over the hardness of his lithe, curvaceous muscles was incensing; his strength, formidable as it already was and seeming all the deadlier by moonlight, was legendary. Not one bit of it dispelled the sense that Safay wasn't entirely human. It was the first time Ravus had ever asked the question, when Safay wasn't asleep beside him. The beguiling creature cocked his head curiously, with no change to his smile nor the primal thrill glittering in his eyes.

"I'm... a general?" Safay answered, clearly unsure of any other response's existence.

Ravus huffed a breath of amusement, not knowing what else he'd expected to hear. He leaned forward to place a warm kiss on the hill of muscle below Safay's navel. Ravus' hands slid along the outside of his superior's thighs, held tight to Safay's hips, and pulled them down into his lap. Safay allowed himself to be led, even as Ravus pushed forward still to carefully rock the general onto his back.

Hungry kisses covered Safay's neck and dragged a deep moan from his throat. Ravus guided the soldier's hands away from encircling him, to remain free to move his lips down Safay's collar to his firm, rounded breasts. Ravus kissed roughly between them, and made certain to linger on lashing the small mythril bar horizontally pierced through each of Safay's nipples, with his tongue. The general's chest heaved as he hissed his breaths through clenched teeth. Safay grasped for his braid and twisted it in an absent bid to keep his hands busy, as Ravus' lips followed down the valley between the muscles of Safay's torso, as they closed around his navel and Ravus' tongue flickered at the shallow dip in Safay's flesh, and a royal-born mouth traveled down his abdominal to stop at the edge of Safay's black boyshort panties.

Ravus immediately wrested the small bit of fabric off of Safay's hips, down his thighs, and all but tore the leg holes from pulling them over Safay's above-the-knee boots. The prince rose to his knees and locked his mismatched icy blue and warm violet eyes onto the feline green gazing back with an equal intensity. Ravus tossed the only clothing his superior had been wearing aside. Safay spread his legs for his subordinate. Ravus took the invitation, snaked his arms around Safay's strong thighs, and lowered himself down to take a taste of Niflheim's most feared soldier.

Safay was already growing wet, as Ravus placed a hard kiss on the general's clitoris. The prince growled his lust, stroked his hands along his partner's thighs, and dragged his tongue through Safay's soft divide. Ravus' tongue circled the warm entrance between Safay's folds, and gave a few shallow flicks inside. Safay growled loudly through his teeth and squirmed in Ravus' grip. The light, tart taste of Safay's cum coated Ravus' lips as the clear scent of high arousal filled his nostrils.

Despite his station, Safay's body was one of the few true delicacies Ravus afforded himself. He'd lost count of how many brief opportunities for a sexual encounter had turned into eating his general's pussy, by his own choice. Safay had been into making a display of dominance of it, at first; standing over Ravus as he knelt, pulling the prince's wild, ashen hair to guide him in pleasuring his commanding officer. It hadn't lasted but a couple of times. Ravus still wasn't sure what exactly had earned Safay's trust, but the general had lied back on a soft bed covered in silk sheets, and offered himself fully to the Tenebrae heir. Ravus had opted to lick the general's pussy to orgasm, savor the act through a slower, more gentle pace, then laid himself on top of Safay to soon leave his own orgasm inside the soldier's womb. They'd stayed awake in silence for a long while, held tightly in one another's arms. Ravus had awoken to Niflheim's deadliest living weapon, a man taller still than Ravus' six-foot-two height, curled up tightly to his side, and eventually kneeling between his legs to suck his cock.

The memory of watching the lust on Safay's face and the movement of his throat as he swallowed the prince's cum drove Ravus' mouth tighter against Safay's pelvis. He reveled in the squirming and bucking he incited from his unlikely lover, kept the general's hips well pinned down in his arms' hold, but pulled his lips away and sat up on his knees just before driving Safay over the edge. He made sure Safay was watching through half-dazed eyes, as Ravus pulled down the front of his own underwear with his left hand, and pulled free his swelling erection and tightening balls, with his right. Safay licked his lips at the sight. Dark gray hair surrounded the base of a pleasurably long and thick cock with a slight downward curve. Ravus stroked it a few times, until a pearl of precum dripped from the head, onto Safay's clitoris. Safay rubbed the drop in circles over his bud, and looked up to his lover with the rarest desperation in his eyes. Ravus slowly sank himself into Safay's body, until patches of coarse silver hairs brushed warmly against one another, and lied down between his general's legs.

Ravus kissed Safay's mouth, with the taste of his own tart fluid on the prince's lips, and Ravus began a steady pump of the soldier's body. Primed by the oral ministrations, Safay's body quickly began fighting against the onslaught of being filled by Ravus' pleasure, and very soon, lost to it. Safay's legs shuddered at the sides of Ravus' hips; his entire body shivered, his pussy clamped hard around the hard cock still stroking through it. That was the sensation Ravus had wanted the most. Ravus broke from their kiss to groan his satisfaction, deep and long. He kissed, harshly and wetly, at the rounds of Safay's breasts.

Since the loss of his country and birthright, Ravus had never given serious thought--in reality, any thought at all--of ever taking a queen. There appeared to be no point to it, now in a world where some might use the title of Lord on him formally, but no one called him Highness. Deep into Safay's body, however, their physical accord made him feel as though he already had; that he'd not only found a bride, but he was already a king, gladly making love to an elegant mate in the meantime of trying to make an heir. A dangerous fantasy, perhaps, to Ravus' rational mind, but one that nevertheless gave him hope that he found nowhere else. If he could manage to find such a fine mate in spite of himself, he could yet become the king he was born to be. He could yet restore Tenebrae to a soverign nation, free of Niflheim's rule. He could yet spare his sister from prophecy, and take revenge on the crown that had betrayed his mother. It was all possible, if despite his chains, he'd still found this living sanctuary; if despite hearts hardened by vastly different circumstances, he and Safay had still managed to find one another. To find... love together.

Iedolas would take it from him, if he knew. And if not him, then surely, Ardyn. It was a strange blessing, that Safay was, by nature, so outwardly blank and reserved. Safay would never betray their bond through emotional display. Ravus only had to worry about controlling himself. And he could do that. He could. If they could just keep finding these stolen moment of privacy, away from duty and obligation; keep stoking the embers of each other's humanity, through whatever carnal means necessary.

Safay's hands touched below Ravus' shoulder blades and slid down his back. Ravus grunted loudly as the strong hands of a master swordsman gripped the tensed muscles of his ass and pulled their groins all the tighter together. Ravus smiled, and the possible future was shelved in favor of returning to the bliss of the present.

Both of their crotches were soaked from Safay's arousal. A steady rhythm of sounds like wet kisses the emanated from where their bodies joined made the soldier's head loll back, and ate away at the prince's control over himself. Ravus enveloped his lover's upper body in his arms and, in a careful, fluid motion, rolled himself onto his back with Safay above him. His cock slipped free amid the movement, and caused Safay's barely trembling hands to reach for it and guide it back where it belonged.

The change of view was most certainly to Ravus' liking. Safay sat upright over his pelvis, leaned back against Ravus' drawn-up legs. Ravus lifted himself a bit, braced on his elbows and rewarded with watching his cock disappear into the soldier's canal as Safay rocked his hips. Safay closed his eyes tightly, intent as he chased down another looming orgasm. Ravus' own gaze narrowed, and he suspected his own was much closer. The dim glow of a few scant lanterns in the room reflected on Safay's cum, just enough to make the fluid obvious where they ground against one another. It matted their public curls into thick, sticky locks, and smelled as inviting as it sounded. Ravus licked his lips for a faint, lingering taste of it. He watched his lover pant for breath through open lips, heard an impossibly delicate whine amid Safay's low, feral moans, and Ravus' fortitude crumbled.

The prince's cock jerked inside of his superior's body, and spit a hot burst of cum with every twitch. Safay's hips rocked faster. A few drops of translucent white, thick with sperm, slid from Safay's pussy and down the pulsing veins of Ravus' cock. The prince dropped onto his back. It bordered on agony for Safay to keep riding him when Ravus' body only wanted to soften inside his partner and share a peaceful afterglow, but the general wasn't quite there with him yet. It wouldn't be long, however, and Ravus braved through the sweet pain of overstimulation.

Safay's expression went blank, his glowing eyes steadily widened, until at once they closed as his face twisted in hard ecstasy. A wavering, drawn-out yelp sounded in the quiet expanse of the room, and the general's vaginal walls seized on Ravus' cock in strong but weary spasms. Safay braced himself up with his palms on Ravus' chest. The prince pulled on his wrists, then his arms, until the soldier lie flat above him. Ravus pinned the soldier there in his arms, both in a want to comfort and a bid to keep his lover still, for both their sake. Safay didn't resist.

For a long time, they lied joined together, and regained their breath. Ravus gently ran his fingers over the ridges of Safay's French braid. Safay softly nuzzled the tip of his nose along the bump of Ravus' adams apple. A deep sigh from the prince moved them both just enough to raise a light squicking sound from his softened shaft still resting inside of the soldier. It was the slightest of motions, but enough to make Safay's voice purr and break the silence.

"Mine," Safay sighed, and kissed the prince's throat.

Ravus chuckled, and squeezed his partner tighter before returning the kiss on Safay's widow's peak. "Mine, " Ravus echoed. He purposely flexed his hips to lazily push deeper into Safay's well-lubed passage, and earned the general's left fingers digging into Ravus' pectoral.

"We have made an absolute mess of ourselves," Ravus noted aloud. "I suppose we ought to bathe, while we still have the strength. Although, if I had more strength..." He craned his neck a bit to whisper closer to Safay's ear. "...I'd just lick you clean, myself."

Safay slowly stretched his legs against Ravus', folded his arms on his companion's chest, shivered as the prince's cock slipped free, and looked down into the pale blue and rich violet eyes, with a smile.

"If you had more strength," Safay countered, "I'd suck you dry."

"We can manage both," Ravus assured him. His hands slid down Safay's sides, until they stopped to knead the firm rounds of the soldier's ass. Safay closed his eyes, and a distinctly animalistic rumble of approval reverberated from his throat. Ravus had heard that sound before, if only rarely; usually when Safay was deep asleep and lost to peaceful dreams. It had never struck him as a noise to be concerned over, but it piqued his curiosity, all the same.

"What _are_ you?" Ravus wondered, his voice soft with admiration.

Safay nuzzled his cheek to the prince's bare collar. A yawn betrayed just how much of his own energy he'd spent.

"'m a gen'ral," Safay answered, before the yawn had fully finished. He drowsily rose to his hands and knees, and then onto his feet, even as his thigh muscles trembled in aftershocks of pleasure. His path to the bathroom as well as his mouth seemed to be running on auto-pilot.

"I'm _your_ general, Highness."


End file.
